


Maelstrom

by Minuete



Series: Advent Calendar Prompts [8]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Advent calendar prompt, Day 8, F/M, Light Angst, post-episode s01ep14: Lazarus, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuete/pseuds/Minuete
Summary: Scully's thoughts after the Lazarus episode.





	Maelstrom

**Author's Note:**

> From Tumblr's only-txf-fanart's Philes' Xmas Advent Calendar Prompt Day 8: Snowstorm

Scully glanced down at the watch again.  She couldn’t believe he’d worn it all this time after their relationship ended on a sour note. Had it really been three years ago since they broke up after the ill-fated weekend trip to his parents’ cabin?  That trip was one forged out of a last-ditch effort from Jack when she told him she didn’t see a future with the two of them together.  “It’s my issue,” she tried to explain, “I told you I just got out of a relationship.  I wasn’t planning on dating so soon.”  

Scully didn’t mention to Jack that she had an affair with the head of the Cardiology Department at Stanford Medical Hospital during her residency and fled cross-country when she caught sight of his daughter, not much younger than herself, and his wife when they came to visit him.   Daniel kissed his wife sweetly, hugged his daughter, and ushered the two of them into his office.  This scene made Scully’s stomach drop, her mind and heart reeling over his duplicity.  She mistook his compliments as affection, believed him when he told her his marital woes, comforted him when he supposedly confessed his love to her after a long surgery that went awry.  She didn’t tell Jack any of this.

Jack was adamant about spending time at his parent’s cabin that weekend.  Never mind the weather forecast of the impending snowstorm looming.  Never mind the warnings and advice from the National Weather Service.  When they finally made it to the cabin, cold, wet, and hungry, she finally asked him why he went through the trouble.   As he started up a fire in the fireplace, he turned to her and answered, “This weekend is my parent’s wedding anniversary.”  Scully became angry at him, but more so at herself for relenting to go on the trip.  “Are you trying to guilt me in giving us a second chance?  Trying to play at sentimentality?” Whatever Jack had planned went out the window, a casualty of the maelstrom of tension that fell over the cabin.  Needless to say, the trip was cut short. 

Scully placed the watch into the box of Jack’s belongings.  She had already reconciled that part of her life, her rebound.  There was no need to dwell on it anymore.  


End file.
